


Kissing strangers

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, WayHaught Au, just a fic i wanted to write after seeing a video on youtube. (first kiss with queer ladies), nicole is a lesbian not a unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should we just …” Waverly pointed between them, her arms opening to receive a hug, and after a moment of Nicole looking at her as if she wasn't expecting that, the beautiful redhead stepped closer, her arms wrapping around the shorter girls shoulders, while Waverly wrapped hers around her waist, pulling Nicole as close as possible to her body. <br/>The heath that was radiating from Nicole was making Waverly all kinds of dizzy, and her smell intoxicating, making Waverlys heart beat fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first thing first, I dont really follow the show yet (just WayHaught), I`m trying to catch up. but these two are too damn cute and i just had to write something. i hope i did them justice. if not, please dont hate me. thank you and enjoy. (also pretty please for comments so i know what i did wrong or good..or meddium rare lol)

You know the videos going around youtube, where they make random people kiss or hug?

 

Well, Waverly Earp always found those videos really cute, until she herself was asked to be a part of them. Then she went hyper about it, well, hyper as in crazy excited, at least at first. She loved people and loved hugs. And she always though if the opportunity presented itself, she would go for it. Would be another experience in life.

One day, a girl from collage was producing her own version of those videos for her class, and Waverlys perky self caught her attention immediately, as she was leaving class among a group of her classmates. The girl approached her and even before she finished describing what the video was about, Waverly was quick to agree to it. Opportunity knocked on her door sooner then she thought.

She followed the girl into the building, a few girls that Waverly saw before and some that she didn't know, where standing and talking to each other in the hallway. Entering a classroom, one that Waverly though was empty, but once she entered, she saw that there were a few other people around and filming equipment. The girl that was producing it walked over to the make up artist who would later barely just freshen up Waverlys make up and attached the microphone to her sweater.

Waverly took a few more minutes looking around, excited as she saw all the big equipment, the people around her all smiling and chatting around, until the producer walked back to the camera men and made sure they were ready to put all on film.

There was a big white sheet sticking to one of the walls that the cameras were facing, and Waverly knew thats where the hugging will take place. She was anxious to met the person that she is going to hug.

_Is it a girl? Or a guy? Probably a guy. I hope he isn't too tall. Even though the videos with hight difference always looks so cute when I watch them. Oh who cares, this is so exciting!_

Waverly was pulled out of her own over-thinking as the girl who was producing this approached her once again and nodded for her to walk to the x spot that was duck taped on the floor before the cameras. 

“Wait, isn't this a two people video? Or am I just supposed to hug myself?” She chuckled nervously at how ridiculous that would look on video, but didn't have time to think any further about it as a figure walked passed her to the spot and Waverly quickly followed behind. 

_Oh, okay. A girl. A tall girl. I can do this._

The girl turned to face Waverly and for a moment the shorter girl could only stare at her in wonder.

_Okay, a girl who is also very pretty._

“Hi.” The redhead smiled widely at her, and a dimple appeared on her cheek, making her that much more beautiful.

_Very, very pretty._

“I'm Nicole.”

_And has a beautiful voice._

Waverly looked down to where she was holding Nicoles hand, shaking it lightly, not even remembering when and how that happened.

“I'm Earp.” The beautiful redhead stopped her movements, slightly taken aback by Waverlys name. After Waverly registered what she just said, she scratched the back of her neck nervously with her free hand, trying to fix her mistake. “I mean I'm Waverly. Not Earp. I mean I am Earp. Just … last name. Waverly Earp.”

_What is with me?? Get a grip on it Waverly! Use full sentences, and actual words._

If it were any more possible, the girls smile grew even wider, her warm brown eyes shining brightly as she talked to Waverly, making the girl in front of her fidget nervously.

_Okay, seriously! It's just a girl and it's just a hug. A very pretty girl and hopefully a very long hug._

“I'm Haught.”

“Yeah you are.” Waverlys eyes widened as she realized what she just said and was quick to fix her mistake, but not quick enough for Nicole not to notice it, who was not smiling even brighter “I mean it's hot. They probably turned up the heath or something. Can someone open up a window or something?” She said the last part to no one in particular as she nervously turned away from Nicole, the beautiful redhead finding the whole thing adorable.

“Haught. H-a-u-g-h-t. As in my last name.”

“Oh.”

“Yup.” Nicole smiled at her, not believe how cute this girl is.

“Well that makes more sense.” Waverly still couldn't figure out why she was being so nervous around this girl. And they are only just talking. God, how awkward will the hug be.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Nicole turned her head around, looking for a distraction, her own nerves on the very edge because of this girl in front of her.

_This is going to be interesting._

As Nicole faced away from her, Waverly took a moment to look away from her face and down to her outfit. A button down white shirt, that was hugging her figure perfectly, with the top two buttons undone, showing the very top of her cleavage and Waverly couldn't stop herself from blushing as she stared for a moment too much. Forcing herself to look down, her emotions going crazy from how much this girl was affecting her. The dark blue pants she was wearing made her outfit seem classier, then the clothes Waverly was wearing (a big fluffy sweater and black jeans with a scarf wrapped around her neck) but she definitely pulled it off.

“Sorry if I look too professional, I was just heading home from training when I got asked to do this.” She waved between them, a nervous smile gracing her lips.

“Training?” Waverly met her eyes again, the blush from before escaped from her cheeks as she was actually interested in what the girl meant by training.

“Yeah, I'm actually on the way to becoming a policewoman. Have a bit more work ahead of me, but I'm pretty sure I'll eventually succeed in it.”

“I have no doubt about it.”

“Thank you. How about you? What do you …”

“Ladies, you can start when ever you want.” The girls got interrupted in their awkward small talk, as the producer called out to them.

“Oh right.” They both stepped closer to each other, a nervous puff of air escaping their lips.

“Should we just …” Waverly pointed between them, her arms opening to receive a hug, and after a moment of Nicole looking at her as if she wasn't expecting that, the beautiful redhead stepped closer, her arms wrapping around the shorter girls shoulders, while Waverly wrapped hers around her waist, pulling Nicole as close as possible to her body.

The heath that was radiating from Nicole was making Waverly all kinds of dizzy, and her smell intoxicating, making Waverlys heart beat fast.

“This feels nice.” Waverly barely whispered against her shoulder, feeling Nicoles every breath against her body. She felt her move slightly, making nothing out of it, until she felt her lips against the shell of her ear. Hot breath tickling her skin. Waverly swallowed hard, her fingertips itching to pull the shirt up and out of those pants, so she can sneak her fingers underneath it, but shook the though out of her mind, reminding herself that this is only a hug, nothing more and nothing less then that.

_Even though … maybe after the hug she would be up for some coffee?_

“Mhmm …” Nicole hummed silently, making that Waverlys new favorite sound. “But you do know that we are supposed to kiss, right?” The grip on Nicoles back, that Waverly had, tightened. Signaling to the taller girl, that Waverly, in no way though there would be kissing involved. “You know its okay. We don't have to do it. I can just, uhmm, give you a light peck on the cheek if thats alright with you?” Nicole stood silent, waiting for any answer from Waverly who was fighting an inner battle with herself. From the moment she stepped close to Nicole she felt everything as if intensified, and now, while in her arms, she was supposed to kiss her. She didn't have to, Nicole said herself, but thing is … she wanted to.

Nicole took her silence as a no and was about to apologetically pull herself out of her embrace and apologize to the producer before walking out with her head between her legs, but before she had time to move away fully and speak out any word, she felt two hands move around her neck, pulling her down and lips crashed against hers with such force, she thought she hit her head and was imagining things.

She dared herself. Waverly dared herself to just do it. To be brazen and just do what felt right. And kissing Nicole definitely felt right. Even though she was scared, as she practically jumped on her, that she might have done something wrong, and for a brief moment, Nicole pulled away, an almost silent _Are you sure?_ leaving her lips, before Waverly answered with a smile and another kiss, this one less forceful. Gentler and softer. But that didn't last long, as Nicole wrapped her arms around her back and pulled her closer against her body, her kiss hungry and sweet all at the same time. Daring herself to be brazen again, Waverly bit Nicoles bottom lip playfully and tugged on it, the girl smiling at her playfulness. Her hands fisted the back of Nicoles shirt tight as she all but grinded herself against her leg as the taller girl stepped with one leg between hers.

They lost track of time, track of space. Nothing existed in that one blissful moment, but them, and their lips. Waverly realized she needs to be brazen more often if things like this come out of it.

She giggled as Nicole finally pulled away, breaking the kiss, both of them out of air, chests heaving and hearts racing. Yeah, this was definitely something she wanted to do again. And with Nicole.

Nicoles arms were still wrapped around her waist, slowly moving forward, but not breaking their connection as she searched Waverlys eyes.

“That was …” Waverly tried to put into words what she felt, but other then a breathy laugh, nothing else came out. She felt less awkward as Nicole joined her with a her soft laughter and pulled her into a quick hug. In that moment, Waverly really didn't want this to end.

“Now what?” Nicole turned to the producer with a shy smile, her hand still resting on Waverlys back. The producer motioned something to her, but Waverly couldn't even care what it was, all she did was stare at Nicole and as the redhead tried to move her hand away, Waverly was quick to reach for it and hold it in hers, grabbing the girls attention that looked down at her with a curious smile.

“Now, we go grab some coffee?” It was barely a question, and barely audible, her eyes shining with hope and Nicole couldn't say no to her even if she wanted to. Because there was something about that girl, other then being an amazing kisser, that pulled Nicole closer to her, made her want to know every single thing there is about Waverly Earp.

“Sounds perfect to me.” She squeezed her hand reassuringly, before they walked behind the camera, the producer thanking them for their time. And as they walked out the door, heading to the nearest caffe, where the coffee they will ordered would get long cold as they would spend hours talking and getting to know the other, both of them smiling shyly, cause kissing strangers was the best thing that happened to them in a long time.

 


End file.
